Miracle Drug
by super.Beet
Summary: “Her name is...” The man supplied the two prefects with all the information they needed and he was willing to give at the moment. Immediately, Zero didn’t like her and Yuki seemed to be taken by her.


Teehee. As one will discover I am an avid Zero fan. Have much of distaste for Kaname and Yuki. I promise not to bash the two, but I won't be as kind to them as I could. If this bothers you then please leave hastily as henceforth this will be a Zero-loving zone. XD

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. Seeing as that is not my name I obviously do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters associated with it.

* * *

_First Impressions Are Always Important_

On a particularly dull day the two only members of Cross Academy's disciplinary committee were spread in separate positions about the campus. This was an effort to ensure the angles of the school's surrounding perimeter were properly supervised. One could never be too careful and though the headmaster was worried about his precious daughter Yuki, he knew she was capable of taking care of herself. Plus he was well aware that Kaname Kuran was also probably keeping a watchful eye on her as well. Zero Kiryu on the other he wasn't as worried about. Physically the male was well equipped to manage himself. Physically at least. Mentally the male was unstable as a three-legged table. Somehow he was capable of keeping himself appear sane most of the time though. And with the contradictory help of Kuran Zero was able to keep himself from falling to a Level E if only for a little longer.

The silver-haired male let out an obviously irritated sigh as he glared at the sun setting. It was almost time for the night class students to be heading to their classes and Zero knew what that meant. His amethyst orbs shifted over in the direction he knew Yuki was as the male began trudging toward the school building. Suddenly he felt a gust of warm air ruffle his hair and clothes. The already cold expression Zero was giving worsened as he scowled. That was an annoyingly random breeze. And hot no less. Dismissing it after a while, Zero kept on walking until he finally met up with Yuki. That sickeningly sweet smile plastered to her face.

"Ready?" The beam on her face made the brunette look so pleased that Zero wanted to smack her. He knew what her reasoning for bliss was and maybe it was some form of jealousy eating at him.

The male knew it was wrong of him to feel that way. He didn't deserve to feel that way. He was a disgusting being whose mere existence, he felt, was a stain on society. The fact that he was selfishly prolonging his life, no matter the intentions of who'd given it to him, was enough to make the vampire want to retch, but he still did nothing about it. He couldn't even bring himself to end it all. Maybe that was the coward's way out. If he kept on living, even though it hurt, then living meant something despite the fact that he had to take human blood to survive. At least he wasn't giving up on himself just yet.

Sometimes he wanted to. And the moment that self-important president came into view all those feelings washed up on shore yet again. For some time now Zero had been well aware that he was in love with Yuki. He knew she wouldn't return his feelings because she irrevocably obsessed with Kaname Kuran. Still every now and then the male felt the bitter stab of envy when he saw the way Yuki looked at the other male and the embraces the two exchanged. All Zero had been able to do for the girl was possibly make her anemic. He gave the couple a wayward glance making sure to keep track of the night-class students as they made their way into the school building.

Most of the day class had gone to their dorms, but a few fan girls lingered annoyingly enough. However, they were easy to keep control of and effortlessly frightened by Zero's seemingly livid demeanor. A lot of the day class girls were afraid of Zero simply because of the way he acted toward them. If he had been a bit more polite them ale probably would have his own following of fan girls, but something like that would probably just be a burden to him.

Once the whole ordeal was over and every vampire in the night class was secured in their classrooms Zero and Yuki made their way toward the headmaster's office as instructed by him earlier. The two disciplinary committee members came into Headmaster Cross' office and stared at the man. Yuki smiling. Zero frowning. Nothing new there.

"What did you need us for?" The vampire piped up, seeming impatient.

The headmaster simply grinned at them. Yuki's facial expression immediately became curious of her father's intentions and suddenly it all became clear to the exhausted pair when a young girl wearing the night class uniform stepped in quietly.

Her face was sweet and serene with eyes like the whitest pearl. She could've been mistaken for being blind, but in all actuality her irises and pupils were just white. Her hair was just as light. A platinum blonde color hanging straight down her back in long tresses. She indeed was beautiful. Almost alarmingly so. To the point where it could even be entrancing and irritating at the same time. Zero immediately didn't like her and Yuki seemed to be taken by her, even walking up to the girl's side and linking an arm with her.

"I'll give you a tour of the school Miss…" Yuki cast two inquisitive chocolate brown hues toward the headmaster who simply smiled at her.

"Her name is Andria Morgan." The man supplied the two prefects with the all information they needed and he was willing to give at the moment.

* * *

That's it for now. Tell me what you think. Thank you very much. :)


End file.
